The present invention relates in general to an end surface structure of a heat pipe, and more particularly, to an end surface structure of a heat pipe having a large gauge, which is used to be contacted with a heat source for dissipation.
Having the characteristics of high thermal conductivity, fast thermal conduction, light weight, non-movable components and simple structure, the heat pipes are able to deliver large amount of heat without consuming electricity, and are therefore commonly used in the market.
FIG. 1 illustrates a heat pipe 1a having one end capably to be contacted with a heat source for dissipation. The heat pipe 1a includes a lid 12a, and a pipe member 10a with a close end and an open end. A wick structure 11a is attached to the inner wall of the pipe member 10a and the working fluid will be filled in the pipe member 10a thereafter. The wick structure 11a provides capillary force to transport the working fluid filled in the pipe member 1a. The lid 12a is provided to cover on the open end of the pipe member 1a. The lid 12a has a filling tube 120a for the working fluid to be filled into the pipe member 1a thereby. Moreover, after some further process such as vacuuming, the pipe member 10a is sealed with a sealing structure 121a on the filling tube 120a by the application of tin or soldering.
The above heat pipe 1a has a large gauge and provides a flat surface 100a to be contacted with the heat source. Therefore, in application, the heat pipe 1a can stand on the heat source.
However, normally this kind of heat pipe 1a is fabricated by forging process. Therefore, the fabrication is more difficult with higher cost and is impossible for mass production. Furthermore, the heat pipe 1a with longer pipe member 10a may not be fabricated by forging. Such that, the large gauge heat pipe is still highly demanded in market.
Therefore, there exist inconvenience and drawbacks for practically application of the above-mentioned heat pipe. There is thus a substantial need to provide an improved end surface structure of heat pipe that resolves the above drawbacks and can be used more conveniently and practically.